Ein Neubeginn?
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Eigentlich sollte sich Momiji über die friedliche Zeit nach dem Kushinada Zwischenfall freuen. Doch neue Schatten bedrohen das Land und ausgerechnet jetzt scheint ihr geliebter Beschützer sie vergessen zu haben...
1. Die Macht alter Schatten

Ein Neubeginn?  
  
Teil 1 - Die Macht alter Schatten  
  
Der Bulldozer walzte die Sträucher des kleinen Wäldchens nieder, als wären sie Zündhölzer. Das Buschwerk konnte sich nicht wehren und die Arbeiter kamen gut voran. Wenn alles glatt ging, würde der neue Vergnügungspark noch in diesem Sommer eröffnet werden.  
  
Plötzlich stieß der Rodungstrupp auf ein unerwartetes Hindernis. Ein seltsamer Stein, wie ein länglicher Tropfen und so hoch wie ein Mann verlegte den Weg. "Was sollen wir tun?", fragte der Fahrer des Bulldozers. "Sieht aus als wäre das eine Art Heiligtum", und er wies auf die Schnüre mit den Talismanen, die um den Stein gewickelt waren. "Sollen wir einen Priester holen, damit er sich das ganze ansieht?"  
  
Der Bauleiter sah auf die Pläne, ging in Gedanken den Zeitplan durch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sind ohnehin zwei Tage zurück", sagte er. "Wir werden das Ding ausgraben und mit dem Bauschutt wegschaffen, das ist am einfachsten."  
  
Einige, etwas abergläubische Arbeiter sahen sich betreten an. "Lasst das!", fauchte der Bauleiter. "Habt ihr vergessen, dass für jeden von euch innerhalb eines Tages Ersatz gefunden werden kann? Was ist wichtiger, eure Familien oder ein alberner Stein?"  
  
Innerhalb einer Stunde war der Brocken ausgegraben und mit anderem Schutt auf einen LKW verladen worden, der ihn aus der Stadt hinaus brachte. Auf der Deponie kippte der Lkw seine Ladung auf einen der vielen Haufen. Dabei bekam der sonderbare Stein einen fingerbreiten Riss, quer durch die Mitte. Niemand bemerkte, wie es in diesem Riss grünlich zu leuchten begann.  
  
............................  
  
"Die Aufräumungsarbeiten nach dem "Kushinada-Zwischenfall" dauern weiter an. Bislang belaufen sich die Schäden auf mehrere Millionen Yen. Die Rezession der Wirtschaft hat beängstigende Ausmaße angenommen. Laut Prognosen des renommierten Hayate-Instituts wird Japan in der Rangliste der Industriestaaten weiter zurückfallen. Die Inflation ist nicht aufzuhalten. Trotz der Versicherung der neuen Regierung die Umweltinvestitionen zugunsten der Wirtschaft zurückzuschrauben und die Infrastruktur weiter auszubauen, wird ein Ansteigen der Arbeitslosigkeit auf über 15% befürchtet..."  
  
Momiji knipste den Fernseher aus und goss sich noch eine Tasse Tee ein. Wie gut, dass Sommerferien waren, sonst wäre sie bereits auf dem Weg in die High School. Erst gestern hatte sie mit ihrer Mutter telefoniert und erkundigt, ob die Schule welche das Monster damals zerstört hatte, inzwischen wieder aufgebaut worden war. Irgendwie vermisste sie ihre Schulfreunde sehr. Seit die TAC aufgelöst worden war und sich die Mitglieder in alle Winde verstreut hatten, war es sehr still in Momijis Leben geworden.  
  
"Bist du schon mit deinen Ferienaufgaben fertig?", Herr Kunikada steckte den Kopf zur Türe herein.  
  
"Bis auf eine Sache habe ich sie schon gestern gemacht", lachte Momiji. Seit sie hier wohnte war ihr der Ziehvater ihrer Zwillingsschwester Kaede richtig ans Herz gewachsen. "Hast du heute ein Date mit Takeuchi-san?"  
  
Kunikada zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Woher weißt du, dass ich sie ins Theater eingeladen habe?"  
  
"Weil du deine grüne Krawatte um hast", zwinkerte Momiji ihm zu. "Seit sie nicht mehr deine Assistentin ist, sondern einer anderen Abteilung zugeteilt wurde, fehlt sie dir." Jetzt wurde er glatt ein wenig rot. Momiji trank einen Schluck Tee und unterdrückte ein Lachen. Sie würde sich so für die beiden freuen. Zumindest ein Paar, das zusammenfand. Nun ja, Yoshiki und Sawaguchi waren ja auch gemeinsam ins Verteidigungsministerium gewechselt, er bei der Logistik, sie als Leiterin für Katastropheneinsätze. Als Momiji die beiden zuletzt gesehen hatte, waren sie Hand in Hand durch den Park spaziert.  
  
"Hast du ihr Blumen gekauft?", fragte sie laut. "Du weißt doch, dass Takeuchi-san Rosen liebt."  
  
"Das wäre doch etwas unpraktisch, wenn sie die Rosen mit ins Theater nehmen müsste", gab er zu bedenken. "Außerdem ... außerdem habe ich ihr schon gestern einen Strauß geschickt." "Aha..." Momiji ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, "dann war es wirklich Takeuchi-san, die im Fernsehen neben diesem Herrn Saito zu sehen war. Da musst du dich aber 'ran halten. Dieser Saito scheint ein ziemlich heißer Fang zu sein."  
  
"So spricht man nicht vom zukünftigen Staatssekretär für Infrastruktur", rügte Kunikada. "Ach, so ein hohes Tier ist er auch noch?", Momiji schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann spiel deine Karten am besten gleich aus, heute Abend. Du weißt doch, dass ihre Eltern bestimmt überglücklich wären, wenn sie Takeuchi-san mit einem Staatssekretär verkuppeln könnten." Nun sah er richtig niedergedrückt aus. "Ja, ich kenne ihre Eltern recht gut. Sie sind ziemlich ehrgeizig."  
  
"Kopf hoch, wichtig ist immer noch, was Takeuchi-san selbst denkt. Sie hat dich einmal sehr gemocht."  
  
"Wirklich?", er sah Momiji überrascht an. "Bist du sicher, dass ich ihr nicht zu alt bin." "Frag sie am besten selbst!", Momiji warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, wirst versäumst du noch die Vorstellung."  
  
"Waaas?" Eilends schlüpfte er in sein Jackett und die Schuhe. "Gehst du heute noch aus, Momiji?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht", gab sie zurück. "Ich sollte noch ein Buch für ein Referat lesen." "Dann gehe ich mal!", und schon war er aus der Türe hinaus.  
  
"Viel Glück und gute Reise!", rief sie ihm noch nach, aber das hörte er nicht mehr. Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer schlug sieben mal. Draußen war es noch immer sehr hell und Momiji hatte eigentlich keine Lust, sich an eine schulische Arbeit zu setzen.  
  
Unwillkürlich wanderte ihr Blick zum Fenster, doch die Äste des großen Baumes vor dem Haus waren leer.  
  
Momiji unterdrückte eine Seufzer. Wie lange war es her, seit sie Kusanagi nicht mehr gesehen hatte? Ach Wochen, oder mehr? Natürlich, es konnte alle möglichen Gründe dafür geben, warum er sich nicht mehr blicken ließ... Die ersten beiden Wochen nach seinem Verschwinden hatte sie die Stadt nach ihm abgegrast, aber nicht die geringste Spur gefunden. Vielleicht hatte er einen Weg entdeckt, Kaede zu folgen, die mit Susanooh irgendwo schlief, aber dann hätte sie das doch spüren müssen...  
  
Der Tee in ihrem Becher war kalt geworden und Momiji ging in die Küche, um das bisschen Geschirr vom Abendessen zu spülen. Wenn es zwischen Kunikada und Takeuchi funkte, würde sie nach Hause zurück kehren müssen, um dem Paar keine Last zu sein. Die beiden verdienten Zeit für einander, ohne sich auch noch um sie kümmern zu müssen. Während das heiße Wasser über ihre Hände rann, fiel Momiji der Spruch ihrer Großmutter wieder ein. "Dein Leben gehört noch immer nicht dir selbst, Momiji. Du bist die Kushinada, die Nachfahrin der Prinzessin und wenn es das Schicksal fordert, musst du dein Leben zum Wohle aller opfern."  
  
"Aber die Sache ist doch ausgestanden!", hatte sie ihrer Großmutter gesagt. "Kaede und Susanooh schlafen, das Matsuri hat den Gott besänftigt. Ich muss mich nicht mehr opfern, oder?"  
  
"Man kann nie wissen, welche anderen Wesen noch irgendwo schlafen. Susanooh war vielleicht nicht das einzige", hatte ihre Großmutter zu bedenken gegeben. "Sieh nur, wie rasch die Menschen vergessen haben, was Susanooh eigentlich forderte. Sieh wir rasch der Egoismus wieder in ihren Herzen erwacht ist. Du als Kushinada solltest es besser wissen." Momiji gab sich einen Ruck und drehte das Wasser ab. Irgendwie hatte ihre Großmutter ja recht, das Matsuri hatte Hoffnung auf Wandel geschenkt, doch seit die neue Regierung am Ruder war, wurden wieder mehr Straßen gebaut, mehr Flüsse begradigt, mehr Betriebe zugelassen... Nicht nur in Japan, nein, auf der ganzen Welt schien das Wachstum der Wirtschaft angesichts der drohenden Rezession das einzig Wichtige zu sein. Sie nahm das Geschirrtuch und rieb die Teller sorgfältig trocken. Dass Kusanagi verschwunden war konnte aber genauso gut ein Zeichen sein, dass ihre Rolle endgültig unwichtig geworden war und er sich nicht mehr um sie kümmern musste.  
  
Sie stellte das Geschirr in den Schrank und ging langsam auf ihr Zimmer. Wie immer blickte sie als erstes auf das Foto, das auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. Es zeigte die ganze Truppe bei der Siegesfeier kurz nach dem Kushinanda-Zwischenfall wie ihn die Medien genannt hatten. Es war ihr gelungen Kusanagi zu überreden sich an ihrer Seite fotografieren zu lassen. Dieses Bild war alles, was sie von ihm besaß, dieses Bild und die Erinnerung an ihren gemeinsamen Kampf gegen die Monster, gegen Susanooh und Kaede.  
  
Da es nichts anderes zu tun gab, beschloss Momiji doch noch ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen.  
  
Es war warm genug, dass sie keine Jacke brauchte. In Sommerkleid und Sandalen schlenderte sie durch die Straßen in Richtung Park. Dort hatte sie Kusanagi dabei zugesehen, wie er ihr selbstgemachtes Bento gegessen hatte. Seltsam wie sehr ihr jede Begegnung noch im Gedächtnis haftete. Weiter vorne sah sie ein Pärchen, ja das war Yuri mit einem Jungen aus der Parallelklasse. Momiji strich sich die braunen Haare zurück und lächelte traurig.  
  
Wahrscheinlich würde sie nie einen Freund bekommen. Ihre Rolle als Kushinada und vor allem ihre Weigerung sich einfach unter das Schlachtmesser zu legen, als Susanooh Japan zu zerstören drohte, hatten ihr trotz des glücklichen Ausgangs nicht nur Sympathien eingebracht. Sie hatte sich sogar im Fernsehen vor Angehörigen jener Leute rechtfertigen müssen, die während der Bedrohung ihr Leben verloren hatten. Die Mütter, Ehefrauen und Söhne konnten es nicht verwinden, dass sie ihrer Rolle nicht so gespielt hatte, wie es von der Regierung geplant gewesen war. Irgendwie ging es ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, das Bild, dass so viele ihren Tod herbeigewünscht hatten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Jungen nett fand, war sogleich die Frage da, ob er auch unter denen gewesen war, die, nachdem die Regierung im Fernsehen verkündet hatte, dass sie als Kushinada durch ihren Tod die Monster, die Aragami, stoppen könnte, laut nach ihrem Blut geschrieen hatte. Sie hatte nie zu fragen gewagt, ob es so war oder nicht, aber die Jungs spürten ihre Scheu und die Mauer, die zwischen ihnen stand und so bemühte sich keiner ernsthaft um sie. Den Mädchen wiederum war sie durch ihre Verbindung zu Kusanagi suspekt, vor allem nachdem jener wie ein Landstreicher aussah und unerwartet zu den unmöglichsten Momenten auftauchte.  
  
"Hallo Kushinada", erklang eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr, "so allein an einem schönen Sommerabend?"  
  
Erstaunt drehte sie sich um. Hinter ihr stand ein junger Mann, der einem Filmplakat entsprungen sein könnte. Seine langen, dunklen Haare hatte er im Nacken zusammengebunden und die hellblauen Augen in dem attraktiven Gesicht bildeten einen aufregenden Gegensatz dazu. Sein sonderbarer Akzent klang richtig geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Wer ... wer sind Sie?", fragte Momiji, erstaunt und geschmeichelt zugleich. "Ich habe Sie noch nie gesehen."  
  
Der Fremde deutete eine Verbeugung an, wie sie in der westlichen Welt üblich war. "Entschuldige mein schlechtes Benehmen, Prinzessin, ich bin Yosuke Cameron." Der zweite Name machte einiges klar. Offenbar war er nur zur Hälfte Japaner und seinem Benehmen nach nicht hier aufgewachsen.  
  
"Woher wissen Sie, dass ich die Kushinada bin?", fragte sie neugierig.  
  
"Mein Onkel, bei dem ich zu Besuch bin, hat mir Videoaufzeichnung von der Nachrichten aus jener Zeit gezeigt, darunter auch das von der Regierung. Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich war geschockt. Wie gierig die alle nach deinem Blut geschrieen haben, und ich habe das Volk meiner Mutter immer für zivilisiert gehalten..."  
  
Dieser Ausspruch wärmte ihr Herz. Außer ihren Freunden von der ehemaligen Spezialeinheit TAC, ihrer Familie und eben Kusanagi hatte noch nie jemand so offen in Worte gefasst, was sie sich im Grunde ihres Herzens zu hören wünschte.  
  
"Danke", sagte Momiji und lächelte scheu. "Aber es ist ja gut ausgegangen."  
  
"Nur durch deine selbstlose Tat", sagte Yosuke. "Ich habe meinen Onkel über die Details ausgequetscht. Du bist ein sehr tapferes Mädchen und obendrein richtig süß."  
  
Momiji, die gewohnt war, dass man sie zu ihrem Nachteil mit der sanften, ernsthaften und eleganten Kaede verglich, blühte sichtlich auf.  
  
"Ich würde dich ja gern auf ein Glas Eistee einladen", meinte Yosuke zögernd, "aber das wäre wohl zu vermessen." "Überhaupt nicht", platze Momiji heraus, "da drüben ist ein sehr nettes Café, die haben auch sehr leckere Eisbecher."  
  
Kurze Zeit später saßen sie plaudernd bei zwei Gläsern Eistee. Yosuke erzählte ihr von seiner Arbeit als Architekt und hörte interessiert zu, als sie ihm die Sage von der ersten Kushinada, dem Ungeheuer Orochi und Susanooh erzählte."  
  
"Ihr habt wirklich tolle Geschichten hier in Japan", sagte er, "bei uns in den Staaten ist alles viel nüchterner. Wenn man denkt, dass ihr so etwas wie diese Aragami-Monster und einen wieder geborenen Gott gesehen habt, einfach unglaublich."  
  
"Bleibst du lange hier in Japan oder musst du bald wieder zurück?", fragte Momiji. "Vielleicht wartet ja deine Freundin schon lange auf dich..."  
  
"Ich habe keine Freundin, Prinzessin", erklärte er freimütig. "Und außer meinem Onkel habe ich auch keine anderen Verwandten, weder in Japan noch in den USA." Er nippte an seinem Tee. "Ich würde gerne noch ein paar Jahre mindestens hier bleiben, aber das hängt ganz von dem Erfolg meines neuesten Projektes ab."  
  
Er sah auf die Uhr. "Wie ist das mit dir, Kushinada. Hast du deinen Prinzen schon gefunden?" Das Bild Kusanagis tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, aber sie schob es zur Seite. Wo immer er auch im Moment war, sie waren durch ihre Mitana so miteinander verbunden, dass sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass es ihm gut ging. Wenn ihn also keine Verletzung, Krankheit oder Gefahr davon abhielten, zu ihr zu kommen, dann musste er sie wohl endgültig abserviert haben... Zum Teufel mit ihm, hier saß ihr ein wirklich netter und dazu noch verdammt gut aussehender Typ gegenüber, und sie machte sich noch Gedanken über Kusanagi.  
  
"Nicht mehr", hörte sie sich mit einem bitteren Unterton sagen, "es gab mal einen Prinzen, aber der ist auf und davon galoppiert."  
  
"Er hat eine süße Prinzessin wie dich im Stich gelassen?" Yosuke schüttelte den Kopf. "So süß bin ich nicht", wehrte Momiji verlegen ab und nahm einen hastigen Schluck. "Da gibt es viel niedlichere Mädchen in meiner Klasse."  
  
"Stell dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel, Prinzessin Kushinada", er lächelte sie so warm an, dass sie erste Schmetterlinge im Bauch spürte. "Du hast eine Ausstrahlung der keiner das Wasser reichen kann." Wiederum sah er auf die Uhr. "Tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch eine Verabredung mit einem Kollegen. Werden wir uns wiedersehen, Prinzessin?"  
  
Momiji tat es leid, diesen doch noch so wundervollen Abend abbrechen zu müssen. "Wenn du möchtest..." Sie ging in Gedanken ihren Terminkalender der nächsten Tage durch. "Ich habe ja Ferien."  
  
"Ich leider nicht", sagte er, "aber morgen Abend, wie wäre es mit Kino? Wir finden sicher einen interessanten Film."  
  
Momiji war einverstanden, er bezahlte und begleitete sie bis zur Haustüre. Als er ihr die Hand zum Abschied reichte machte Momijis Herz einen kleinen Sprung. Es schien als wäre der Sommer gerettet.  
  
Im Haus selber war es noch immer dunkel und still. Kunikada war noch nicht zurück. Momiji ließ sich ein heißes Bad ein und während sie sich gemütlich einweichte, ließ sie den Abend Revue passieren. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass so ein cooler Typ noch ohne feste Freundin war. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er hier in Japan keine Freunde hatte und nur Halbjapaner war. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie genug, stieg aus der Wanne und rubbelte sich trocken. Es tat wirklich gut, dass jemand von außerhalb anerkannte, was sie damals durchgemacht hatte. Er wusste sogar um die Rolle der Amerikaner bei dem Zwischenfall und dass sie um ein Haar auf Wunsch der Japanischen Regierung Susanooh, Kaede und die Aragami mit einer Bombe ausgelöscht hätten.  
  
Müde, aber zufriedener als die ganzen letzten Wochen legte sie sich schließlich zum Schlafen nieder.  
  
Diese Nacht hatte sie einen sehr sonderbaren Traum. Sie sah sich, Arm in Arm mit Yosuke spazieren gehen, als hinter ihr plötzlich Kusanagi auftauchte. Er versuchte offensichtlich, sie anzusprechen, aber eine Wand aus blau leuchtendem Glas ließ ihn keine zehn Schritte an das Paar heran und verschluckte jedes seiner Worte.  
  
Der Traum war so real und lebendig, dass sie sich auch nach dem Aufwachen noch an jede Einzelheit erinnern konnte. Dass Yosuke und Kusanagi zusammen darin aufgetaucht waren, überraschte sie nicht. Dass Kusanagi sich über Yosuke aufregte schrieb sie ihrem Wunschdenken zu. Nur die blaue Wand konnte sie sich nicht erklären.  
  
Beim Frühstück quetsche sie Herrn Kunikada über sein Date aus, ohne etwas über ihre neue Bekanntschaft zu verraten. Kunikada gab sich wortkarg, aber immerhin quetschte Momiji aus ihm heraus, dass er und Takeuchi-san sich für nächste Woche in einem romantischen Restaurant verabredet hatten.  
  
Danach verschanzte sich Kunikada, um Momijis bohrenden Fragen zu entgehen hinter der Zeitung. Momiji machte gute Mine zum bösen Spiel und nahm sich auch einen Teil der Zeitung, um darin zu blättern. Die Neuigkeiten waren durchwegs bedenklich. Die Ozonlöcher hatten eine neue Rekordgröße erreicht und die Zahl der Hautkrebserkrankungen in Australien hatte sich verdreifacht. Gleichzeitig gab es in einem tschechischen Atomkraftwerk schon wieder einen Störfall, der diesmal aber zu mehreren Toten führte, und durch die radioaktiven Abwässer, war es in den Flüssen im betroffenen Gebiet und auch jenseits der Grenze zu einem großen Fischsterben gekommen. Der Präsident der USA kündigte eine erneute Lockerung für die Kohlendioxidgrenzwerte an, um die lasche Wirtschaft anzukurbeln, gleichzeitig wurde das höchste Verteidigungsbudget aller Zeiten verabschiedete. In ganz Europa war es zu massiven Überflutungen gekommen und Hagelstürme hatten fast die gesamte Weinernte Frankreichs vernichtet. Die Gletscher waren weltweit um weitere zehn Prozent zurückgegangen und man berichtete von gut zwanzig riesigen Eisschollen, die aus dem Packeisgürtel losgebrochen waren....  
  
"Und da fragen mich die Leute, warum ich ausgerechnet eine Umweltpartei gegründet habe", knurrte Kunikada nachdem er und Momiji die Zeitungshälften getauscht hatten. "Die Menschen lernen einfach nichts dazu, nicht einmal hier, wo sie es am eigenen Leibe erfahren haben."  
  
"Dafür gibt es ja dich!" Momiji nahm noch eine Scheibe Toast und strich Marmelade darauf. "Du wirst bei der nächsten Wahl die nötigen Stimmen bekommen, dass sie nicht mehr weghören, wenn du ihnen sagst, was sie alles falsch machen." Momiji klang zuversichtlicher als sie sich fühlte. Kunikada warf ihr einen schiefen Blick zu. "Bis wir dafür genug Anhänger haben, bin ich alt und grau."  
  
"Bist du das nicht jetzt schon?" scherzte Momiji. "Da ist ein graues Haar und dort auch und da hinten..."  
  
"Bitte hör auf!", stöhnte er und strich seine ohnehin perfekte Frisur glatt. "Wenn ich graue Haare habe, dann verdanke ich sie dir."  
  
Schlagartig wurde Momiji ernst. Sie wusste, wie viel er mitgemacht hatte, nicht nur wegen ihr sondern besonders auch wegen Kaede, die er wie eine Tochter geliebt hatte. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, Kaedes Schatten hing in jedem Winkel dieses Hauses. Erst kürzlich hatte sie in der Küche ein Kochbuch geöffnet und ein von Kaede bemaltes Lesezeichen drin gefunden. Ihr Zimmer war noch immer nicht ihr Zimmer, die von Kaede bevorzugten Lavendelkissen lagen noch immer in den Schränken und Kaedes Kleider, obwohl in durchsichtige Hüllen gepackt hingen neben den ihren. Es war als erwarte man, dass Kaede wieder vor der Tür stehen würde.  
  
Momiji bekam oft genug zu hören, dass sie Kaede nicht das Wasser reichen konnte und Kusanagi hatte ungeachtet ihrer gemeinsamen Erlebnisse nie einen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er Kaede vermisste. Kusanagi... wo er wohl war, was er wohl gerade tat? "Tut mir leid, Kunikada-san, ich habe mir schon überlegt, ob ich wieder zu Mutter und Großmutter ziehen soll. Ich will dir keine Bürde sein..."  
  
"So war das doch nicht gemeint!" Kunikada war richtig erschrocken. "Du bist mir ans Herz gewachsen Momiji. Ich würde mich richtig einsam fühlen, wenn du nicht da wärst...", versicherte er ihr nachdrücklich.  
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, doch der Schatten blieb. "Danke, aber irgendwann gehe ich wieder zurück, denn ich gehöre nicht hierher ...", sagte sie leise.  
  
"Es ist wieder dieser Kusanagi, nicht wahr?", bohrte Kunikada. "Seit er verschwunden ist, bist du richtig trübsinnig." Er kratzte sich die Stirn. "Bist du etwa ...", der Gedanke kam ihm jetzt erst und sein väterlicher Instinkt stieg sofort auf die Barrikaden, "bist du etwa in diesen Typen verliebt?" Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden.  
  
Momiji sah zur Seite. Sie mochte es nicht zugeben und lügen wollte sie auch nicht. "Das ist doch egal. Er ist weg, oder?"  
  
Kunikada atmete tief durch und seufzte. "Ja, aber du solltest mehr unter die Leute, Momiji. Dann lernst du jemand anderen kennen."  
  
"Das habe ich schon", sagte sie und der Gedanke an Yosuke machte die Leere ihres Herzens, die Kusanagi hinterlassen hatte, erträglicher. "Gestern Abend...", begann sie und erzählte von ihrer Begegnung im Park.  
  
"Hmm... scheint ein passabler Kerl zu sein, dieser Yosuke Cameron. Ich werde mal meine Fühler ausstrecken."  
  
Momiji zog ein Gesicht. Hoffentlich kam Yosuke das nicht zu Ohren. Kunikada hatte die Angewohnheit, alle Leute von außerhalb der TAC, die sich ihr näherten derart unter die Lupe zu nehmen, dass sie sich wie Schwerverbrecher vorkamen.  
  
Die Uhr schlug neun und es wurde für Kunikada Zeit, seinen offiziellen Job in der Stadtverwaltung anzutreten, denn von seinem politischen Engagement konnte er sich kein Reiskorn kaufen. Im Gegenteil, seine Partei hatte ihn nach und nach sämtliche Ersparnisse gekostet.  
  
Momiji wartete bis er das Haus verlassen hatte und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach einem Ferienjob. Jeder Yen, den sie verdiente, würde Kunikada entlasten. Ihre Großmutter hatte anfangs noch Schecks geschickt, aber Kunikadas Stolz hatte nicht zugelassen, dass sie diese auch einlösten. Statt dessen waren alle wieder retourniert worden bis ihre Großmutter das Signal verstand und keine mehr schickte.  
  
Sie hatte eine recht gute Vorstellung davon, wo sie einen Job finden konnte, doch infolge der Rezession geizten die Geschäfte mit Angeboten für Schüler und Studenten. Um die Mittagszeit kehrte sie erschöpft und frustriert nach Hause zurück. Kein einziges Mal hatte sie Glück gehabt. Auch in den Zeitungen und Zeitschriften, die sie durchgeblättert hatte, waren kaum Stellenanzeigen zu finden gewesen. Kein Wunder also, dass die Menschen der Natur wieder den Rücken kehrten und der Wirtschaft huldigten. Ihr eigenes Wohl ging eben vor. Momiji stürzte sich also auf ihre letzte Ferienaufgabe und ging einkaufen. Mittlerweile kannte sie die günstigsten Läden für Gemüse und Fisch und war recht geschickt darin, Rabatte herauszuschlagen. Wenn sie schon nichts dazu verdienen konnte, wolle sie doch wenigstens helfen, dass sie beide mit dem Vorhandenen länger auskamen. Die Geldknappheit machte sich aber nicht nur beim Essen bemerkbar, Momiji hatte schon acht Kilo abgenommen, sondern auch bei den Kleidern. Es war schon ewig her, dass sie neue Sachen gekauft hatte. Als sie sich nach dem Abendessen, Kunikada arbeitete an einem Zeitungsartikel und an einer neuen Rede für die nächste Versammlung seiner Partei, durch ihren Schrank wühlte, fand sie einfach kein Kleid und keinen Rock, der ihr für das Treffen mit Yosuke passend erschien. Schließlich blieb ihr keine Wahl, als sich eines von Kaedes Kleidern zu nehmen. Es war sehr dezentes hellblaues Kleid mit weißem Kragen, genau die Sorte, die man von einer braven Prinzessin erwartete. Im oberen Fach gab es sogar einen passenden, weißen Strohhut, aber fürs Kino wäre der natürlich unpraktisch. Eine Handtasche und weiße Sandalen waren auch im Schrank, und so gerüstet machte sich Momiji auf zu ihrem Date. Ihr Herz klopfte aufgeregt, als sie nur zwei Minuten verspätet am Treffpunkt eintraf.  
  
Yosuke war schon da und er sah einfach umwerfend aus. Das grüne Hemd und die schwarze Hose standen ihm super und als er sie fröhlich anlachte, waren die Schmetterlinge im Bauch wieder da. Falls Yosuke etwas von ihrer Aufregung mitbekam, zeigte er es nicht. Sie einigten sich auf einen spannenden Spionagefilm und währen Yosuke für die Eintrittskarten Schlange stand, holte Momiji für sie beide Limonade und Popcorn. Der Film war wirklich so gut, wie die Kritiker behauptet hatten, von der ersten bis zur letzten Minute saß Momiji gebannt auf der Kante ihres Sitzes. Als ihre und Yosukes Hände sich in der großen Popcorntüten kurz berührten, zuckte sie seltsamerweise zurück, aber Yosuke war zu sehr Gentleman, um noch einen Vorstoß zu unternehmen.  
  
Nach Ende des Filmes spazierten sie Seite an Seite durch den Park und unterhielten sich locker über den Film, die Schauspieler, Unterschiede zwischen den USA und Japan und Bücher, die sie beide gelesen hatten. Als sie bei einer Stufe stolperte, fing Yosuke sie auf und sie wurde kurz an seine Brust gedrückt. Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung verspürte sie einen kurzen, scharfen Schmerz an jener Stelle ihrer Brust, wo das blaue Juwel, ihr Mitana, mit ihrer Haut verschmolzen war. Sogleich ging sie auf Abstand zu Yosuke und der Schmerz verschwand.  
  
"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Yosuke erschrocken über ihre abweisenden Haltung.  
  
"Nein, nein!", es war Momiji echt peinlich, dass ihr Mitana so reagierte. Das Juwel war ihre Verbindung zu Kusanagi und ihr Herz hing noch immer mit aller Kraft an ihm, egal wie sehr sie sich von Yosuke auch angezogen fühlte. "Es ist nur, ich denke noch immer an...", sie sah betreten zu Boden.  
  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass du Zeit brauchst, um loszulassen, Prinzessin", sagte Yosuke mit warmem Verständnis. "Ich muss ab morgen dienstlich verreisen. Kann ich dich anrufen, wenn ich zurück bin?"  
  
"Wohin musst du denn?"  
  
Er sagte es ihr und sie lachte. "Aber dieser Gegend von Izumo bin ich aufgewachsen! Meine Mutter und meine Großmutter wohnen dort."  
  
"Kennst du zufällig auch Herrn Yazugi?", fragte Yosuke.  
  
"Nein, aber wenn es dir hilft, gebe ich dir einen Brief an meine Großmutter mit. Sie kennt jeden in der Gegend und kann dir sicher weiter helfen."  
  
"Das würdest du tun? Vielen Dank, Prinzessin Kushinada", er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie herzlich. Dagegen protestierte ihr Mitana nicht und sie erwiderte den Händedruck erleichtert.  
  
Yosuke begleitete sie nach Hause, wo sie beide von Kunikada empfangen wurden. Dessen Nachforschungen hatten alle Angaben Yosukes bestätigt und da der junge Architekt als sehr talentiert und fähig galt, sagte man ihm eine goldene Zukunft voraus. Yosuke verstand es, durch äußerste Höflichkeit und seine offene, freundliche Haltung auch die letzten Zweifel Kunikadas zu zerstreuen. Die beiden unterhielten sich im Wohnzimmer bis Momiji it ihrem Brief fertig war und diesen Yosuke überreichte.  
  
Bei der Verabschiedung an der Haustüre begnügte sich Yosuke mit einen Lächeln und achtete sichtlich darauf, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen. "Ein sehr netter junger Mann", lautete dann auch Kunikadas positives Urteil. "Er hat sehr vernünftige Ansichten. Am besten rufst du bei deiner Mutter an und erzählst ihr von ihm, nicht dass sie aus allen Wolken fällt, wenn er vor ihrer Türe steht."  
  
Das tat Momiji dann auch und zu ihrem Erstaunen nahm ihre Mutter diese Nachricht eher freudig auf. "Deine Großmutter wird ihn natürlich auf Herz und Nieren prüfen, aber ich freue mich, dass du einen so netten jungen Mann kennen gelernt hast. Aber...", Momiji ahnte schon, was gleich kommen würde, "was ist mit Mamoru-kun?"  
  
"Mamoru Kusanagai hat sich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr blicken lassen", erklärte Momiji geduldig. "offenbar hat er besseres zu tun, als über mich zu wachen. Schließlich ist der Spuk vorbei und ich bin nicht seine geliebte Kaede."  
  
Daraufhin ließ ihre Mutter, welcher das Beben in Momijis Stimme nicht entgangen war, das Thema fallen, erkundigte sich noch nach Kunikadas Gesundheit, den Ferienaufgaben und ob Momiji in den Ferien noch vorbei kommen würde, um alte Schulfreunde zu treffen.  
  
Momiji ging auf die letzte Frage nur zögernd ein, immerhin waren durch die Aragami ja einige Menschen an ihrer Schule zu Tode gekommen und wenn auch die Schäden repariert waren, diese Toten kamen nicht zurück.  
  
Ihre Mutter verstand ihre Bedenken und versprach, es ihren alten Freunden zu erklären, ehe sie sich verabschiedete.  
  
Momiji ging bald darauf zu Bett. Sie konnte lange nicht einschlafen, aber als sie dann doch in einen unruhigen Schlummer fiel, sah sie nicht nur Yosuke sondern auch ihre Großmutter und ihre Mutter im Traum. Während Yosuke einfach wartend dastand, liefen ihre Mutter und ihre Großmutter ständig im Kreis, als ob sie etwas verfolgen würden. Was es war, konnte sie nicht genau erkennen, aber es sah so aus wie ein sehr, sehr langer Pfeil, der immer seitlich auswich und irgendwo festgemacht zu sein schien.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Momiji wie gerädert. Sie duschte eiskalt, dann heiß und dann wieder kalt und trank drei Gläser frisch gepressten Orangensaft, ehe sie sich munter genug fühlte, das Frühstück vorzubereiten.  
  
Herr Kunikada hatte ebenfalls dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und kippte erst einmal eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee ohne Milch und Zucker hinunter ehe er sich an den Tisch setzte und sich über die Würstchen und die gebratenen Eier hermachte. Dabei unterdrückte er nur mühsam ein Gähnen. "Ich hätte gestern früher ins Bett gehen sollen", sagte er entschuldigend. "Wie hast du geschlafen?"  
  
"Nicht besonders", musste sie zugeben, "ich hatte einen sehr komischen Traum von Mutter und Großmutter." Sie blickte zum Telefon.  
  
"Wenn er dir so im Magen liegt", meinte Kunikada und spießte das letzte Würstchen auf, "dann ruf sie doch an!"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht", Momiji goss sich auch ein wenig Kaffee ein und goss viel Milch dazu in die Tasse, "ich habe erst gestern mit Mama gesprochen und es ging ihr gut. Außerdem", sie sah auf die Uhr, "ist es noch so früh."  
  
"Wie ich die beiden kenne, sind sie trotzdem schon wach", sagte Kunikada. "Oder soll ich für dich anrufen?"  
  
Da Momiji nickte, ging er zum Telefon und wählte. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal klingelte es, dann hob auf der anderen Seite die Großmutter ab und sie unterhielten sich. Kunikada nickte Momiji zu, es war alles in Ordnung und Momiji fühlte sich gleich viel besser. Kunikada erzählte von Momijis Traum, woraufhin er Momiji selbst zum Telefon rufen musste, die sich anhören durfte, dass der Traum sicher ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sie das Reinigungsritual vernachlässigt hatte und sie es schnellstens nachholen sollte.  
  
Eine Grimasse schneidend versprach Momiji hoch und heilig, gleich heute zum nächsten Shinto Schrein zu gehen und dort das Ritual zu vollziehen.  
  
"Willst du das wirklich tun?", fragte Kunikada, nachdem Momiji den Hörer auf die Gabel gelegt hatte.  
  
"Versprochen ist versprochen", sagte Momiji seufzend.  
  
"Gut, dann kann ich dich mitnehmen", sagte er. "Auf meinem Weg komme ich an einem Schrein vorbei. Dort kann ich dich absetzen."  
  
Momiji beeilte sich mit den Rest vom Frühstück und kramte ihren weißen Yukata aus dem Schrank, sowie ein Badetuch und ihre Holzsandalen. "Ein Spaß wird das keiner", murmelt sie halblaut als sie aus dem Haus ging.  
  
Kunikada tat noch mehr, als sie nur vor dem Schrein abzusetzen. Er begleitete sie hinauf und erklärte dem dortigen Priester worum es ging. Dieser war sehr entgegenkommend und erlaubte Momiji, die Grotte des Tempels und den dort befindlichen See zu benützen. "Ich wusste, dass es hier so etwas gibt", erklärte Kunikada der erfreuten Momiji. "Es ist fast so wie bei dir zuhause, nur dass die Grotte normalerweise allen Besuchern zugänglich ist."  
  
Der Priester überließ ihr auch noch einen Holzeimer, ehe er sich zurückzog. Momiji schlüpfte hinter einem Felsen aus ihren Kleidern und zog den weißen Yukata über. Dann watete sie in den See bis das Wasser um ihren Bauch spielte. Es war eiskalt. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen murmelte Momiji die nötigen Formeln und schöpfte Wasser, das sie sich über den Kopf goss. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal... dann watete sie wieder aus dem See, zog den tropfnassen Yukata ab und zog das Badetuch aus ihrer Tasche, um sich damit trocken zu rubbeln ehe sie noch immer zähneklappernd in ihre Kleider schlüpfte. Den Yukata wrang sie aus und hängte ihn zum Trocknen über den großen Felsen. "Darf ich ab heute jeden Tag kommen?", fragte sie den Priester, der vor der Grotte auf sie wartete.  
  
"Es ist uns eine Ehre, Kushinada", sagte dieser mit einer Verbeugung. "Wir kümmern uns um den Yukata, er wird morgen in der Grotte auf sie warten."  
  
Momiji bedankte sich und spendete freigiebig, was sie an Kleingeld bei sich trug. Kunikada hatte leider nicht mehr auf sie warten könne, da er ohnehin schon knapp dran gewesen war. Momiji bekam vom Priester den Weg zur nächsten Bushaltestelle beschrieben. Bis sie wieder zuhause war, zeigte die Uhr bereits neun. Während der Schulzeit konnte sie das unmöglich zeitlich schaffen, das war ihr klar. Sie ging zum Telefon, um ihrer Großmutter zu sagen, dass sie brav das Ritual durchgeführt hatte, aber es nahm niemand ab. Nun ja, um diese Zeit waren ihre Großmutter und ihre Mutter meistens mit dem Einkauf beschäftigt, daher machte sich Momiji keine Sorgen. Sie selbst hatte ja auch noch genügend zu tun. Heute war die Wäsche dran. Erst gegen Mittag konnte sich Momiji entspannt zurücklehnen. Alle Kleidungsstücke baumelten draußen auf dem Balkon am Wäschekreisel. Die großen Stücke hatte sie an Haken gehängt und hoffte, dass der Sommerwind beim Trocknen gleich die Falten heraus blasen würde. Nun musste sie noch einkaufen gegen und am Nachmittag würde sie das nächste Kapitel ihres Buches zusammenfassen. Doch soweit sollte es nicht kommen...  
  
...................  
  
Ein ganzes Stück von der Stadt entfernt landete ein herunter gekommenes Boot am Flussufer. Eine dunkelhäutige Gestalt in eine zerfetzten Mantel sprang heraus und sank erschöpft auf die Knie. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, er konnte spüren, dass er in ihrer Nähe war. Keine Spur von dem anderen und ihr ging es offensichtlich gut. Die Gestalt wankte noch ein paar Schritte weiter bis zur Böschung. Dort ließ er sich ins Gras fallen und schlief auf der Stelle ein.  
  
Ende von Teil 1 


	2. Ein Opfer zu bringen

Teil 2 - Ein Opfer zu bringen...  
  
Momiji stellte die Milch in den Kühlschrank, richtete sich auf und rieb sich den Rücken. So, das war geschafft. Die Sonderangebote waren auch zu verlockend gewesen. Nun gut, es würde halt eben die nächsten drei Tage immer Curryreis geben, aber damit kamen sie sicher klar. Sie schloss den Kühlschrank und wollte in ihr Zimmer, um sich das Buch zu holen, da begann auf einmal das Mitana auf ihrer Brustmitte zu glühen. Es war wie ein Ruf, und er zog sie in Richtung Norden. Auf einmal war der Gedanke an den Traum wieder da und sie ging erneut ans Telefon. Zehnmal, zwanzig mal, dreißig mal ließ sie es läuten, aber niemand hob ab. Sie zog das kleine, rote Notizbuch aus der Tasche und rief eine Nachbarin an, deren Nummer sie vorsichtshalber auch eingetragen hatte.  
  
"Guten Tag, Frau Tsubashi, ich bin's, Momiji. Wissen Sie zufällig, ob meine Großmutter und meine Mutter ausgegangen sind? Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit, sie zu erreichen."  
  
"Ah, die kleine Momiji. Wie geht es dir in der Großstadt? Nein, also ich habe deine Mutter heute morgen noch getroffen, als sie vom Einkaufen zurückkam. Sie hat nichts dergleichen gesagt. Soll ich mal vorbeischauen? Einen Schlüssel für Notfälle habe ich ja."  
  
"Das wäre riesig nett. Mir geht es hier wirklich gut, danke der Nachfrage. Ich warte hier auf Ihren Anruf, Frau Tsubashi. Vielen, vielen Dank!"  
  
"Das mache ich doch gern. Also bis später."  
  
Momiji legte auf und setzte sich neben dem Telefon auf den Boden. Irgendwie hatte sie ein schlechtes Gefühl. Wenn ihre Großmutter eine Reise oder so etwas geplant hätte, dann hätte sie gestern am Telefon darüber gesprochen. Momiji schaute auf die Uhr. Der Zeiger schien im Schneckentempo vorwärts zu kriechen. Endlich, es war etwa eine halbe Stunde vergangen, läutete das Telefon. Momiji riss den Hörer von er Gabel und fragte atemlos: "Hallo? Sind sie das Frau Tsubashi?"  
  
"Momiji-chan ..." Das Entsetzen, das in Frau Tsubashis Stimme schwang, ließ es Momiji eiskalt den Rücken hinunter rinnen.  
  
"Was ist los? Bitte, so reden Sie doch?" Momiji umklammerte den Hörer so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
"Momiji-chan, ich habe die Polizei gerufen. Deine Mutter und deine Großmutter sind nicht da, aber es sieht aus, als habe hier ein schlimmer Kampf gewütet. Alles ist drunter und drüber."  
  
Momiji schluckte schwer. "Ich fahre mit dem nächsten Zug los, Frau Tsubashi. Bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe und warten Sie auf die Polizei."  
  
Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie den Hörer auflegte, um gleich darauf wieder abzuheben und Kunikadas Dienstnummer zu wählen.  
  
Sie hatte Glück und erreichte ihn sofort. Er hörte ihren etwas wirren Bericht an und versprach, sich ein paar Tage frei zu nehmen um sie dorthin zu fahren. "Bitte pack gleich für uns beide die Koffer und warte vor der Haustüre. In etwa einer Stunde bin ich da."  
  
Er hielt Wort. 58 Minuten, nachdem Momiji den Hörer auf die Gabel geworfen hatte und in ihr Zimmer gestürmt war, um rasch eine kleine Reisetasche zu packen, hielt sein Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Haus.  
  
Momiji riss die Türen auf, warf die beiden Reisetaschen auf den Rücksitz und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Kunikada sah ihr bleiches, verängstigtes Gesicht und drückte ihre Hand, ehe er los fuhr. "Ich habe mit der örtlichen Polizeistation gesprochen. Sie haben zwei Beamte hingeschickt, aber außer den Verwüstungen gibt es keine Spuren."  
  
"Aragami sind keine gesichtet worden, oder?", fragte Momiji leise, der vor Kummer richtig übel war.  
  
"Nein, nicht seit Kaede mit Susanooh eingeschlafen ist."  
  
Er wollte gerade in die nächste Straße einbiegen, da wankte eine Gestalt in zerlumpten Mantel um die Ecke, geradewegs vor die Stoßstange ihres Wagens. "Verdammt!" Kunikada trat auf die Bremse und riss das Lenkrad herum. Um Haaresbreite schlitterten sie an dem Passanten vorbei und kamen noch vor der nächsten Laterne zum Stillstand.  
  
"Betrunken und das um diese Tageszeit!" Kunikada war blass vor Schreck. "Nein!" Momiji sah im Rückspiegel, wie sich die Gestalt umdrehte und erkannte sie. "Das ist Kusanagi!" Sie riss die Türe auf und sprang aus dem Auto. Ungeachtet Kunikadas Warnruf rannte sie auf ihn zu. Er sah müde und abgekämpft aus, als hätte er einen sehr, sehr langen Weg hinter sich. "Kusanagi!"  
  
Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und seine Katzenaugen blitzten. "Momiji!"  
  
Wie sehr hatte sie ihn vermisst! Alles in ihr jubelte. Lachend und weinend zugleich warf sie sich ihm an den Hals. Obwohl er sonst nicht zu übermäßigen Gefühlsausbrüchen neigte, schimmerten auch seine Augen feucht und er legte wenn auch zögernd die Arme um sie. Seine sieben Mitana und ihres funkelten in Harmonie und er fühlte, wie alle Erschöpfung von ihm abfiel. Erleichtert schloss er die Augen und nahm die Energie der acht Juwelen in sich auf. Sein Körper regenerierte sich vollständig und auch Momiji spürte wie die Müdigkeit und die Verzweiflung von ihr wichen. Kunikada, der auch ausgestiegen war, sah den blauen Schimmer, der die beiden umgab und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. All seine Hoffnung, Momiji eines Tages in den Armen eines ganz normalen Jungen zu sehen zerfiel zu Nichts. Auch wenn es den beiden nicht klar war, sie gehörten zusammen. Das lag nicht nur an den Mitana, sondern vor allem am Gleichklang ihrer Seelen, ohne den auch hundert Mitana nichts wären.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kusanagi und schob sie ein wenig von sich weg. Mit Nähe und Anhänglichkeit hatte er noch nie sehr gut umgehen können. Seit das Pflanzenmonster Orochi seine Eltern abgeschlachtet und ihm als Säugling die sieben Mitana eingepflanzt hatte, damit er die Kushinada vor ihrem Schicksal als Menschenopfer bewahren sollte, hatte er sich von den Menschen fern gehalten. Einzig Kaede war ihm lieb und teuer geworden bis ... ja bis sie verschwand und Momiji ihren Platz als Kushinada einnahm. Nur war Momiji im Gegensatz zur sanften, scheuen Kaede ein zwar schüchternes, aber auch sehr eigenwilliges Mädchen, und er würde nie den Moment vergessen, als sie sich schützend vor ihn geworfen hatte und an seiner Stelle fast umgekommen war. Das Mitana war als Erinnerung an jenen Moment geblieben, als er begriff, dass mit Momiji jemand in sein Leben getreten war, der nicht beschützt werden, sondern selber beschützen wollte, jemand der bei Kämpfen nicht hinter seinem Rücken Schutz suchte, sondern an seiner Seite stand. Er zog Momiji oft damit auf, wie kindisch sie sei und es machte ihm Spaß, sie wütend zu machen, aber die lange Zeit fern von ihr, hatte ihn innerlich ausgehöhlt und seine Blicke suchten besorgt ihr Gesicht ab. Sie freute sich, ihn wieder zu sehen, aber da irgendwie fehlte ihrem Blick das glückliche Leuchten, das er gewohnt war.  
  
"Mutter und Großmutter sind verschwunden!", brach es aus Momiji heraus. Ihre Hände packten die Aufschläge seines schmutzigen Mantels. "Und wo bist du solange gewesen?"  
  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte er und strich sich die dunkelgrünen Haare zurück. "Was genau ist in Izumo passiert?", fragte er eindringlich.  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn ihr beide einsteigt?", rief Kunikada herüber. "Ihr könnte euch auf der Fahrt eure Geschichten erzählen!"  
  
"Komm!", Momiji nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zum Auto. Er stieg ohne Protest ein und machte es sich auf dem Rücksitz bequem. Momiji zögerte, stieg dann aber wieder vorne ein obwohl sie viel lieber neben ihm gesessen wäre. Kunikada schnallte sich an, startete und gab Gas.  
  
"Also mit Mutter und Großmutter ist das so ...",erklärte Momiji Kusanagi über alles auf, was sie wusste. Sie erwähnte auch Yosuke und dass er jetzt wahrscheinlich umsonst an der Tür ihres Elternhauses klingeln würde. Bei der Nennung von Yosukes Namen verzog Kusanagi nicht die Miene und Momijis Herz sank. Ein bisschen eifersüchtig könnte er doch sein, oder? Offensichtlich war es ihm wirklich egal, wenn ein anderer in ihr Leben trat, seine Rolle war die des Beschützers und mehr wollte er offensichtlich nicht von ihr. Das tat weh und so gab sich Momiji wortkarger als sie es vorgehabt hatte.  
  
"Und wo warst du so lange? Ich habe dich seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen", sagte sie, nachdem sie zu Ende erzählt hatte.  
  
"Das ist eine komische Sache gewesen...", er lehnte sich zurück und verschränke die Arme unter dem Nacken. "Eines Nachts hat mich eine merkwürdige Kraft geweckt. Sie kam von weiter nördlich und sie fühlte sich ein wenig an wie ein Aragami, aber nicht ganz. Da dir momentan keine Gefahr drohte, wollte ich nachsehen und bin offenbar jemandem in die Quere gekommen. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie der jenige ausgesehen hat, es war stockfinster, er war verdammt schnell und konnte fliegen. Ich erinnere mich noch, dass er etwas Blaues auf mich geschleudert hat. Es hat mich voll erwischt und ich muss ziemlich lang weggetreten sein. Als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich in einer Kiste auf einem Schiff. Die zwei Mann Besatzung, offenbar Schmuggler hatten eine große Summe von einem Unbekannten bekommen, mit dem Auftrag, die Kiste im Meer zu versenken. Er muss wohl geglaubt haben, ich sei tot oder würde da drin ersaufen. Jedenfalls habe ich erst die Kiste zertrümmert und ihnen gedroht, ihren Kutter in den Fluten zu versenken, wenn sie mich nicht zurück brächten. Auf dem Weg wieder Richtung Küste ging plötzlich das Schiff hoch, offenbar wollte dieser Typ echt keine Spuren hinterlassen. Die beiden Schmuggler waren hatten Schwimmwesten und ich habe mir gerade noch einen Rettungsring krallen können. Zu dritt sind wir mit ein paar Brettern, mehr ist von dem Schiff nicht übrig gewesen, zur nächsten Küste gepaddelt. Es war aber nicht die richtige Küste, sondern eine Gottverlassene Insel. Die beiden wollten lieber Robinson spielen, als sich noch mal ans Schwimmen machen und so habe ich mir selbst eine Art Floß gebastelt und bin los. Es hat ganz schön lange gedauert bis ich wieder an Land war und bis ich heraus gefunden habe, an welcher Ecke ich gelandet gekommen bin. Da ich kein Geld bei mir trage, musste ich natürlich die ganze Strecke zurück laufen, bis auf das letzte Stück, wo ich mir am Fluss ein altes Boot geliehen habe."  
  
"Und du hast keine Ahnung, wer dieser Angreifer war?", fragte Momiji drängend. "Nein, aber dieses blaue Licht erkenne ich hundert zu eins wieder", sagte er.  
  
"Hmm...", mischte sich nun auch Kunikada ein, "ich denke, es wäre möglich, dass die beiden Vorfälle zusammen hängen. Offenbar möchte jemand die Kushinada treffen, indem er sie ihrer Familie und ihres Beschützers beraubt."  
  
"Ein zweites Mal lasse ich das nicht mit mir machen", knurrte Kusanagi und seine gelben Katzenaugen funkelten. Instinktiv spannte er seine Muskeln und seine Nägel wuchsen zu dolchartigen, grünen Krallen.  
  
"Sei vorsichtig!", mahnte Kunikada, "meine Sitzbezüge kann ich nicht auch noch auswechseln lassen..."  
  
"Ich hoffe nur, dass derjenige meiner Mutter und meiner Grußmutter nichts angetan hat", sagte Momiji und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. "Warum ... warum müssen immer die leiden, die ich liebe, warum muss ich die Kushinada sein, warum?"  
  
"Weil es in deinem Blut liegt", gab Kusanagi zur Antwort. "Es hat keinen Sinn, sich über das Warum Gedanken zu machen. Es ist wie es ist und damit musst du klar kommen." Er fuhr seine Krallen zurück und schloss die Augen. "Außerdem", hörte sie ihn noch leise murmeln, "hätten wir uns nie getroffen, wenn du nicht bist, wer du bist." Momiji zuckte zusammen und ließ die Hände sinken. Ihre vor Tränen blinden Augen starrten in den Rückspiegel. Er hatte ja recht, wenn sie nicht die Kushinada wäre, dann wäre er nie in ihr Leben getreten.  
  
"Täte ... es dir leid, wenn ... wir uns nie getroffen hätten?", fragte sie vorsichtig. "Kommt darauf an", war seine unbestimmte Antwort. "Wenn es damit auch keine Kushinada und keine Aragami geben würde ..."  
  
Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen, doch sie verstand und ihr Herz wurde schwer. Natürlich. Ohne die Aragami wäre er ein normales Kind geblieben, hätte seine Eltern nicht verloren und sich nicht als halbes Pflanzenmonster vor aller Welt verstecken müssen. Keine Kämpfe, keine Schmerzen, keine Verluste ... Kein Wunder, dass er sie nicht lieben konnte, immerhin war die Kushinada ja der Grund, warum ihm die Rolle als Beschützer aufgezwungen worden war.  
  
Den Rest der Fahrt über schwiegen sie beide. Mittlerweile waren dunkle Wolken aufgezogen und es begann zu regnen. Es war bereits dunkel, als sie vor Momijis Elternhaus hielten. Sogleich sprang Momiji aus dem Auto und rannte zur Türe. Wie die Nachbarin am Telefon erzählt hatte, herrschte ein Drunter und Drüber. Möbel waren umgestoßen, Geschirr zerschlagen, Bilder hingen schief an den Wänden. Bei ihrem Eintreten erhob sie eine schlanke Gestalt mit langen, dunklen Haaren. "Bist du das Prinzessin", fragte eine warme Männerstimme.  
  
Momijis Hand tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Zum Glück war die Lampe noch intakt. "Yosuke, du?" Momiji sah sich erstaunt um. "Wer hat dich herein gelassen?"  
  
"Die Nachbarin. Ich bin erst vor kurzem hier eingetroffen, mein Onkel hat für uns zwei Zimmer im Hotel im Nachbarort gebucht. Auf dem Weg hierher bin ich deiner Nachbarin, Frau Tsu ... Tsu ...", er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Tsubashi", half ihm Momiji nach.  
  
"Richtig, Frau Tsubashi sah, dass ich in diese Richtung wollte und hat mich angesprochen. So habe ich erfahren, was hier passiert ist. Ich gab ihr den Brief, aber sie konnte mir leider auch nicht helfen. Als ich hörte, dass du kommen willst, habe ich sie gefragt, ob ich vor der Haustüre auf dich warten kann. Dann hat es angefangen zu regnen und sie hat gemeint, ich würde ja nass bis auf die Haut und hat mir den Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt." Er öffnete die Faust und präsentierte Momiji den Schlüssel.  
  
"Dann rufe ich wohl am besten gleich Frau Tsubashi an und bedanke mich dafür", sagte Momiji und schüttelte ihr Haar, das ein paar Tropfen abbekommen hat. Das Telefon war intakt und während sie Nachbarin löcherte, ob die Polizei etwas herausgefunden hatte, traten auch Kunikada und Kusanagi ein.  
  
Als Momiji den Schlüssel wieder auflegte, schüttelte Kunikada Yosuke die Hand und stellte ihm Kusanagi vor. "Aha ... dann bist du wohl der, welcher die Prinzessin fallen gelassen hat!", war Yosukes Reaktion.  
  
"Fallen gelassen?", Kusanagi zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wie meinst du das?" "Ach, nicht so wichtig", sagte Momiji rasch und trat zwischen die beiden. "Wie wäre es, wenn ihr zwei mir beim Aufräumen helft?"  
  
Yosuke sah in Kusanagi offenbar einen Rivalen und er verhehlte seine Abneigung nicht. Kusanagi wiederum konnte sich eines gewissen Misstrauens nicht erwehren. Zwar zeigten seine Mitana keine Reaktion, doch etwas an Yosukes Art sich zu bewegen erinnerte ihn an den Angreifer mit dem blauen Licht.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann waren alle Scherben aufgesammelt und zusammengekehrt, die Möbel standen wieder an ihrem Platz und die Bilder hingen wieder gerade. Der Regen hatte sich verzogen und der Mond tauchte zwischen den Wolken auf.  
  
"So, für mich wird es Zeit, zum Hotel zurück zu kehren", sagte Yosuke. "Mein Onkel hat inzwischen seine Geschäfte sicher erledigt und in zwei Tagen müssen wir zurück zur Baustelle."  
  
"Wo ist das denn genau?", fragte Kunikada neugierig.  
  
"Nicht allzu weit von hier, am Nordrand der Stadt", erklärte Yosuke.  
  
Er schlüpfte in die Schuhe und warf Kusanagi einen langen Blick zu, ehe er Momijis Hand nahm und sie länger in der seinen behielt, als schicklich war.  
  
Kaum hatte er das Haus verlassen und Momiji inspizierte gerade den Kühlschrank, um ein Abendessen für sie drei zu zaubern, da erklang von draußen ein dumpfes Grollen.  
  
"Was um Himmels willen ist das?", fragte Kunikada verstört und lief vor das Haus. Momiji erstarrte, denn ihr Mitana hatte wieder zu schmerzen begonnen.  
  
Kusanagi, dem ihre Reaktion nicht entgangen war, trat zu ihr. "Aragami", fragte er leise.  
  
Momiji schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist älter und viel, viel stärker, aber es hat einen ähnlichen Groll auf die Welt wie die Aragami damals."  
  
"Kommt her, rasch!", rief Kunikada.  
  
Er stand wenige Schritte vom Haus entfernt und beugte sich über eine Gestalt, die regungslos auf er Straße lag.  
  
"Yosuke!"  
  
Kunikada trug ihn ins Haus und sie legten ihn auf die Couch. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Außer einer blutigen Wunde am Kopf schien er keine Verletzungen zu haben. Offenbar war ihm etwas Schreckliches begegnet.  
  
"Kümmere du dich darum!", sagte Kusanagi wenig zartfühlend zu Kunikada und zog Momiji nach draußen.  
  
"Wo ist es?", drängte er.  
  
Momiji schloss die Augen und drehte sich langsam im Kreis. "Dort, in diese Richtung müssen wir!"  
  
"Wir?"  
  
"Wir!" Sie stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. "Oder glaubst du, ich bleibe ruhig im Haus sitzen, während du auf so etwas Jagd machst. Es sind meine Mutter und meine Großmutter, die es sich wahrscheinlich geschnappt hat, also komme ich mit."  
  
"Willst du nicht lieber, deinem neuen Freund die Hand halten?", fragte Kusanagi mit einem Nicken in Richtung Wohnzimmer. "Er scheint dich sehr zu mögen."  
  
"Meine Familie geht vor", sagte sie, ohne auf seine andere Bemerkung einzugehen. Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte.  
  
"Gut, dann los!" Er nahm Momiji huckepack und rannte in die angegebene Richtung. Momiji klammerte sich an seinen starken Schultern fest und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl, das von ihrem Mitana ausging. "Geradeaus ... weiter nach links ... jetzt wieder geradeaus, nein, noch weiter nach links..." Die Mitana hatten Kusanagi nicht nur vom Äußeren her verändert. Zu den Kräften, die er durch diese blauen Juwelen bekommen hatte, gehörte auch eine übermenschliche Stärke und Schnelligkeit. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er mit Momiji auf dem Rücken innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten einige Kilometer quer durch den Wald und über Felsen zurückgelegt hatte. "Da oben! Siehst du es!" Momiji deutete eine Felswand hinauf. Dort, aus dem finsteren Schlund einer Höhle blitzte es in unregelmäßigen Abständen blau.  
  
"Das ist es!", knurrte er, "diese Energie kann man nicht verwechseln." Er setzte Momiji ungeachtet ihres Protestes ab und kletterte in Windeseile allein die Felswand hoch. Der Mondlicht beschien die Szenerie und so konnte Momiji erkennen, wie Kusanagi die Klingen aus dem Fleisch seiner Unterarme wachsen ließ und seine Muskeln anschwollen. Nun war er vollends das halbe Monster, das die Mitana aus ihm gemacht hatten. Momiji legte die Hand auf ihr Juwel und seufzte. Er wollte mal wieder allein den Kopf hin halten. Doch das würde sie nicht zulassen.  
  
Mit der ihr eigenen Verbissenheit suchte sich Momiji eine günstige Stelle und begann, langsam die Wand hinauf zu klettern. Zum Glück trug sie gutes Schuhwerk und das Mondlicht war hell genug, um ihr die Vorsprünge und Ritzen zu zeigen, an denen sie sich empor hangeln konnte. Völlig außer Atem und verschwitzt, gelangte sie nach gut zehn Minuten zum Höhleneingang. Das blaue Licht, das aus den Tiefen der Höhle zu kommen schien blitzte immer öfter auf. Sie hörte eine fremde Stimme, die sich mit Kusanagi zu unterhalten schien.  
  
Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich auszuruhen. Momijis Gefühl sagte ihr, dass ihre Mutter und ihre Großmutter hier irgendwo sein mussten. Sie stemmte sich keuchend hoch und schritt tiefer in die Höhle hinein.  
  
"Und was wolltest du hier noch erreichen? Ach ja, du wolltest Genugtuung für deinen unfreiwilligen Urlaub, nicht wahr?"  
  
Beim spöttischen Klang der Stimme seines Gegenübers funkelten Kusanagis Augen wütend.  
  
Momiji hielt im Schatten eines Vorsprunges an, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke und erschrak.  
  
Kusanagi stand mitten in der Höhle, festgefroren als sei er eine Statue. Feine Fäden aus blauem Licht fesselten ihn an den Boden. Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand ein großer schlanker Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren. Irgendwie erinnerte er Momiji an ... an ... "Yosuke?", flüsterte sie verwundert. "Sei nicht so unhöflich, Prinzessin Kushinada!", die Stimme des Mannes klang warm und dennoch war da ein Unterton, der Momiji innerlich vor Angst beben ließ. "Du bist doch hinter dem Felsen dort. Wenn du nicht raus kommst, muss ich ein wenig mit deinem Ritter hier spielen." Er lachte und krümmte die Finger, wodurch sich die blauen Lichtfäden eng und enger zusammenzogen. Kusanagi sog scharf die Luft ein und biss sich auf die Lippen und einen Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Nein!" Momiji sprang aus ihrem Versteck. "Nein, bitte, nicht!"  
  
Jetzt, da sie ihm genau gegenüber stand erkannte sie, dass er etwa zehn, fünfzehn Jahre älter als Yosuke sein musste. Dennoch war die Ähnlichkeit verblüffend.  
  
"Wer sind Sie, was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Momiji mit fester Stimme. Sie balle ihre Hände zu Fäusten. "Wo sind meine Mutter und meine Großmutter?"  
  
"Ah, die beiden Kushinadas..." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und in der Wand hinter ihm wurden drei Kokons aus blauem Licht sichtbar. Zwei davon waren belegt. Im vordersten schlief ein Mädchen, das etwa neunzehn zu sein schien, sie hatte langes, schwarzes Haar und ihr Gesicht sah ein wenig so aus wie Kaedes..., im Kokon dahinter lag eine junge Frau mit ebenfalls langem Haar, das sie zu einem Knoten hochgebunden hatte. Auch ihr Gesicht sah dem von Momiji und Kaede ähnlich.  
  
"Was ... was hast du mit ihnen gemacht, du Monster?", keuchte Kusanagi wütend, ungeachtet seiner Schmerzen.  
  
"Sieht man das nicht?", fragte er verwundert. "Ich habe sie wieder jung gemacht, so jung, dass sie wieder Kushinadas sind, ehe sie durch ihre Heirat diese Macht verloren. Noch sind sie am Leben, sie schlafen nur."  
  
"Und warum? Wozu?" Momiji konnte es nicht glauben, nicht verstehen.  
  
"Im Gegensatz zu diesen dummen, primitiven Aragami und dem leicht lenkbaren Susanooh, fürchte ich die Kushinadas nicht, im Gegenteil, ihre Macht wird es mir ermöglichen, endlich die Erde von dem Ungeziefer Mensch zu reinigen."  
  
"Aber ... aber Sie sind ja selbst..."  
  
"Lass dich von dem Äußeren nicht täuschen, Momiji", kam es von Kusanagi, der verbissen gegen die Energiefesslen ankämpfte. "Diese alte Macht benutzt den Menschen nur als Hülle."  
  
"Gut erkannt! Vor Jahrhunderten bannte mich ein sehr mächtiger Mönch in einen Stein und versetzte mich in Schlaf. Doch dann kamen vor ein paar Wochen Menschen, verschandelten den heiligen Ort und warfen meinen Stein auf den Müll. Dabei brach er und ich kam frei. Ich habe nicht lange gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass in diesen Jahrhunderten der Mensch dermaßen gewütet hat, dass für Naturgeister wie mich kein Platz mehr ist. Mehr noch, die Natur als solche wird verachtet, benutzt und geschändet. Die Menschen sind wie die Heuschrecken, sie vermehren sich, machen alles kahl und tot und vergiften dazu was übrig bleibt.  
  
Dieser Planet braucht eine Generalreinigung und mit der Macht der Kushinadas wird diese gelingen. Der Mensch Kaoru, der jetzt mein Gefäß ist, war verantwortlich dafür, dass mein Stein von seinem Patz genommen wurde. Sein Blutsverwandter hat die Verschandelung meines Heiligtums geplant, also habe ich sie beide benutzt. Durch sie habe ich erst davon erfahren, was mit Susanooh und den Aragami passiert ist und dass es drei Generationen von Kushinadas gibt. Da wusste ich, wie ich genug Macht für meinen Plan konzentrieren konnte"  
  
"Soll das heißen, dass auch Yosuke von dir besessen ist?", fragte Momiji entsetzt und dachte daran, dass Kunikada mit Yosuke allein im Haus war. "Alles was er zu mir sagte, als wir uns getroffen haben, war gelogen?"  
  
"Nein, er war ehrlich fasziniert von dir, Kushinada. Da musste ich nicht einmal nachhelfen. Ironie des Schicksals, sollte man meinen. Die Hauptmacht meiner Kräfte war schon immer im Onkel konzentriert. Yosuke habe ich hauptsächlich als Spionagewerkzeug eingesetzt. Nach der Reaktion deines Mitana, habe ich meine Macht soweit aus ihm heraus genommen, dass nicht einmal dein Beschützer mit seinen sieben Mitana etwas gespürt hat."  
  
"Und als die ganze Macht dann weg war, ist er zusammen gebrochen", vermutete Kusanagi.  
  
"Menschen sind schwächliche Gefäße. Auch dieses hier wird nicht mehr lange durchhalten, aber es wird reichen, um meinen Plan durchzuführen. Komm her, Kushinada und erfülle deine Bestimmung!"  
  
Seine Stimme hatte etwas Hypnotisches, etwas Zwingendes und zu ihrem Entsetzen bemerkte Momiji wie sie tatsächlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. Doch dank ihrer üblichen Sturheit konnte sie sich dem Befehl widersetzen. Nein, sie würde dieses Monster nicht gewinnen lassen, nicht nachdem was es mit Yosuke und den anderen gemacht hatte.  
  
"Offenbar hast du einen stärkeren Willen als ich dachte, Kushinada", sagte Kaoru und lachte. "Dann macht es dir wahrscheinlich nichts aus, dass dein Ritter dafür langsam in Stücke geschnitten wird..." Er krümmte die Finger erneut und dieses Mal schnitten die Fäden durch den dicken Mantelstoff tief in Kusanagis Haut. Momiji sah das viele Blut, sah die stumme Qual auf Kusanagis Gesicht und begann zu zittern. "Lass ihn gehen, bitte ..." Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Dann gehorche mir und leg dich in den Kokon dort!" sagte Kaoru harsch. "Dann kann ich endlich die Kraft von euch dreien bündeln und die Welle des Todes um den Erdball schicken. Alles was vom Menschen erschaffen wurde, werde ich zerstören, auslöschen werde ich diese missratene Brut. Ich werde die Erde in den Zustand zurück versetzen, in dem sie noch rein und gesund war."  
  
"Tu es nicht!", würgte Kusanagi.  
  
"Mamoru..." zum ersten Mal sprach Momiji seinen Vornamen aus. Alle Liebe für ihn lag darin. Sie trat zu ihm hin und ungeachtet der Energiefäden, die auch in ihre Haut schnitten, legte sie die Arme um seinen Hals. "Mamoru.... ich will dich nicht verlieren." Ihre Lippen streiften die seinen, ein Hauch von einem Kuss nur. "Leb wohl!"  
  
Verblüfft über ihre Direktheit stockte ihm der Atem. Ihre Hände fassten seinen Unterarm und ehe er reagieren konnte hatte sie sich seine Klinge in die Brust gerammt.  
  
"Momiji, nein!"  
  
Durch einen roten Schleier sah sie, wie Kaoru vor Überraschung die Energiefänden verschwinden ließ, wodurch Kusanagi frei kam. Er fing sie gerade noch auf, ehe sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. "Warum hast du das getan...?", fragte er entsetzt.  
  
"Die ... einzige Lösung...", keuchte sie. "Zwei Kushinadas werden nicht reichen, die Welt ist sicher. Und du ...", mit letzter Kraft hob sie eine Hand und streichelte sein Gesicht, "und du ... wirst endlich frei sein!" Ihre Hand sackte herab und ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite. Momiji war tot.  
  
Kusanagi starrte blicklos auf ihre erschlaffte Gestalt, schüttelte sie erst sanft, dann heftig und wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Mit Tränen in den Augen drückte sie an sich. "Komm zu mir zurück, Momiji!", flüsterte er, "ich will nicht frei sein, nicht um diesen Preis!"  
  
Das Mitana auf ihrer Brust wurde nass von seinen Tränen. Es begann zu schimmern und löste sich von ihrer Haut.  
  
Ehe Kaoru reagieren konnte, schwebte das blaue Juwel empor und setzte sich auf Kusanagis Stirn fest. Dieser erstarrte, doch dann verstand er. Sacht ließ er Momijis Körper auf den kalten Stein gleiten und stellte ich Kaoru, oder besser, dem alten Geist.  
  
"Ich hasse diese Reset-Mentalität von euch höheren Wesen", knurrte Kusanagi. "Immer glaubt ihr, dass alles anders wird, wenn man die Menschen auslöscht,, die Zeit zurückdreht und alles auf Null setzt. Kommt keiner von euch mal auf die Idee, dass es auch anders geht? Dass man nach vorne schauen, die Menschen überzeugen und mit ihnen arbeiten kann? Es gibt auch Menschen, die verstehen möchten, welche die Natur achten. Warum unterstützt ihr diese nicht, anstatt euch als große Götter aufzuspielen."  
  
Die Mitana an seinem ganzen Körper glühten. "Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du wieder schlafen gehst, vielleicht wird ja in ein paar hundert Jahren alles ganz anders aussehen."  
  
"Glaubst du, du könntest mich besiegen?" Kaoru sammelte seine Kräfte und ließ blaue Blitze zischen. Doch was Kusanagi noch vor ein paar Wochen außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, prallte nun wirkungslos an ihm ab.  
  
"Mag sein, dass ich nicht stark genug bin, dich aufzuhalten", sagte Kusanagi und kreuzte die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Aber die beiden sind es!"  
  
Er riss die Arme auseinander und zwei goldene Lichtstrahlen zischten aus seinen Klingen, genau auf die Kokons zu, in welchen Momijis Mutter und Großmutter ruhten. Die blauen Energiekokons wurden voll getroffen und in Fetzen gerissen. Die beiden jungen Frauen prallten unsanft auf dem Steinboden auf und öffneten die Augen. "Nein!" Kaoru erkannte die Gefahr und versuchte rasch, neue Kokons aufzubauen, doch nun stand er zwei vollwertigen Kushinadas gegenüber, die langsam aufstanden und die blaue Energie beiseite wischten. Beide trugen ihre Miko-Bekleidung und sahen ihm ohne Furcht entgegen. Im Gleichklang hoben sie ihre Arme und fingen an, genau das Festlied zu singen, mit dem Momiji damals die Welt vor Susanooh gerettet hatte. Kaoru wich zurück, brach in die Knie und hielt sich die Ohren zu. "Nur das nicht, nein!"  
  
Doch die beiden kannten keine Gnade. Aus Kaorus Körper strömte blaues Licht, sammelte sich und nahm die Gestalt eines großen, neunschwänzigen Fuchses an. Das Lied ging weiter und weiter und mit jedem Ton verfestigte sich seine Gestalt bis das er zu Lapislazuli erstarrte. Dann erst ließen die beiden Kushinadas ihre Arme sinken. Der befreite Kaoru freilich sank bewusstlos zu Boden.  
  
Die beiden Kushinadas nahmen die blaue Fuchsstatue und stellten sie in einen Winkel der Höhle. Aus ihren gefalteten Händen strömte goldenes Licht und aus dem Nichts erschien ein Schrein mit allen Talismanen, die auch weiterhin den Fuchsgeist in Frieden Schlafen lassen würden. Erst als dies vollbracht war, wandten sie sich Kusanagi zu, der die tote Momiji auf den Armen trug.  
  
Ohne Worte traten sie vor Kusanagi hin und legten je eine Hand auf die Brust der toten Momiji. "Hier nimm, Kind", flüsterte die Großmutter und die Mutter nickte. Blaues Licht floss aus ihren Händen auf Momijis Körper über und während die beiden Frauen nach und nach wieder ihr richtiges Alter bekamen, schloss sich die schreckliche Wunde auf Momijis Brust. Kusanagi wagte kaum zu atmen.  
  
Plötzlich fing Momiji an zu husten und schlug die Augen auf.  
  
"Kusanagi, Mama, Großmutter ..." flüsterte sie erstaunt. "Was ... was ist passiert?" "Du hast mal wieder einen Riesendummheit gemacht", knurrte Kusanagi und stellte sie etwas unsanft auf die Füße. Dabei fiel das Mitana von seiner Stirn in ihren Ausschnitt und setzte sich an genau der alten Stelle wieder fest.  
  
"Mach das nie wieder, hörst du!", sagte er eindringlich und fasste sie an den Schultern.  
  
Sein Blick war von einer Intensität, die Momiji bis ins Innerste erbeben ließ. "Ist gut, Mam... Kusanagi-kun."  
  
"Du ... du kannst mich Mamoru nennen", murmelte er verlegen und ließ sie los. "Immerhin sage ich ja auch Momiji zu dir, oder?"  
  
"Ähm ... junger Mann", Momijis Großmutter zupfte an seinem Mantelärmel. "Wie mir scheint, werden wir alle vier deine Hilfe brauchen, um hier wieder raus zu kommen." Momijis Mutter hatte unterdessen, den noch immer bewusstlosen Kaoru zum Höhleneingang gezerrt und blickte entsetzt nach unten.  
  
"Keine Sorge", sagte Momiji heiter, "Mamoru und ich fliegen los und holen Hilfe. Könnt ihr solange auf uns warten?"  
  
"Fliegen?" Ihre Mutter sah sie überrascht an. "Seit wann kannst du denn das?"  
  
"Seit ich ihn gefunden habe", sagte Momiji und sah zu Kusanagi hoch. "Zusammen haben wir Flügel!"  
  
"Sozusagen", meinte dieser und reichte ihr die Hand. "Es geht ganz schön tief runter. Vertraust du mir?"  
  
Irgendwie fühlte sie, dass es für eine große Liebeserklärung noch zu früh war, doch in ihrem Lächeln lag ihr ganzes Herz. "Wie könnte ich anders? Wir gehören doch zusammen, oder?"  
  
Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und fasste ihre Hand fester. "Dann komm."  
  
Blaues Licht umgab sie, als sie über den Rand traten und wie schon damals ermöglichte der Gleichklang ihrer Seelen das Wunder. Die Kraft der acht Mitana ließ sie schwerelos werden und trug sie über die Wipfel der Bäume dem Haus zu, wo sie schon sehnlichst erwartet wurden...  
  
Ende 


End file.
